This relates generally to integrated circuits, packages for integrated circuits, and inductors for use with integrated circuits.
Inductors and transformers may be used in microelectronic circuits as part of voltage converters and for electromagnetic interference noise reduction. Conventionally, transformers have cores and wire windings wrapped around those cores.
In order to form an inductor for use in a voltage regulator that supplies current to an integrated circuit, it would be desirable to have a way to make such transformers using conventional integrated circuit techniques. As a result, such devices could be made inexpensively, for example, while also making integrated electronic components.